1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an all terrain vehicle (ATV) and more particularly to a lift handle rub block used in conjunction with an ATV having a vertically movable blade at the forward end thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
All terrain vehicles (ATV's) have met with increased popularity during the last few years. The ATV's have been used for cultivating, plowing, disking, plowing snow, etc. In connection with the use of the ATV for plowing snow, dirt, etc., a vertically movable blade is mounted at the forward end of the ATV. Many ATV's have vertically movable blades at the forward end thereof, such blades being operatively connected to a lift handle which is positioned at one side of the ATV so that the operator of the ATV may raise and lower the blade as required. In many applications, the blade at the forward end of the ATV has a bell crank apparatus connected thereto which includes a rearwardly extending lift rod which is connected to a lift handle so that the operator may pull the lift handle rearwardly to raise the blade and may move the lift handle forwardly to allow the blade to lower into engagement with the dirt, snow, etc. In many cases, the lift handle is pivotally mounted on a lift handle bracket which is secured to the ATV. The lift handle, in many cases, has a locking pin extending therefrom which engages the rearward end of the lift handle bracket to yieldably lock the lift handle in its rearward position so that the blade is maintained in its raised position. When the lift handle is moved between its rearward and forward positions or locked and unlocked positions, the locking pin rubs along the outer surface of the lift handle bracket and will eventually wear through the lift handle bracket.